Father and Son 2
by sugarart
Summary: Life was good, and despite everything Superman has managed to build a life and home for his son. However fate is not always kind. Five years after the events of Father and Son Superman And Superboy face a new challenge. After yet another mission gone a stray Conner is turned back into a Teenager with no memory of the last five years.
1. Chapter 1

The monitors were blaring as chaos fell upon the watch tower's med bay. The doctors and Batman were trying help the boy in the bed. They scrambled about trying to find a way to put an end to what they could only assume was another seizure. It was only the latest in a string of complications that had plagued the boy over the last few weeks.

The Dark Knight along with a half dozen other heroes try their best to restrain the boy as a doctor injected a cocktail of drugs in an attempt to calm him. After a moment the boys movements ceased as he stilled. His breathing was labored and sweat soaked his form. Batman took a moment as he considered what had brought on this latest seizure before turning to contact the boy's mentor. He had after all promised to contact the Kryptonian in the event something happened. As he stepped into the hall Batman couldn't help the feeling that one way or another this would soon be over as the familiarity of the situation started to creep up on him.

"Superman," Batman spoke into the comlink.

"Superman here," was his reply "what is it Batman,"

"Clark its Conner, I don't think he has much time left," Batman stated keeping the emotions from his voice.

"I'm on my way," was the concerned filled reply from the the Man of Steel.

Heading back into the room Batman's eyes fell upon Conner a worried look filled his eyes as he took in the sight before him. There was no doubt in his mind that Conner was running out of time.

—5 Months Earlier—-

The day began like any other. Clark Kent stood in the kitchen preparing his son's lunch as he tried to get Conner to get out of bed. He had called for him to get up out of bed and ready for school nearly five times in the last half hours.

"Conner this is the last time I'm going to call you. If I have to come in there then there will be no training with the Team for a week," Clark called reaching the end of his rope. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Conner to stay out so late knowing it was a school night. However the Team had been in need of an extra pair of eyes for the recon mission.

"I'm up," was Conner's reply to his father's last warning as he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Despite his annoyance of having to call his son so many times to get him out of bed. Clark couldn't help but smile at least he still had one card up his sleeve that still worked. Clark was starting to find out that as Conner was getting older it was no longer as easy to get him to do things. Still he was young enough that he could hold training over his son's head.

As he continued to fix his and Conner's lunches Clark took a deep breath. He was still coming to terms with the fact his son had reached the age where he was old enough to go on missions with the team. Even more so was the fact Conner had his powers already. He was only eight years old and he already had his powers. Clark hadn't received his until he was in his mid teens yet still. That had sparked a week long debate between him and Bruce about letting Conner return to the team if for no other reason than to help the young Kryptonian to gain control over his powers once more. That had been three years ago just after Conner's fifth birthday, and now he was starting to go on missions. Where had his little boy gone. Clark wondered as he looked at the clock.

"Conner are you ready yet," Clark called noticing the time.

"Just about," Conner called back and in a moment more was standing in front of him.

"Conner you said you wouldn't give me any trouble get up this morning if I let you go on that mission last night," Clark stated as he stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Sorry dad it won't happen again," Conner said shyly.

"It better not or your grounded for a week," replied Clark sternly. He knew if he didn't put an end to this now it would only get worse from there "now let get going or you'll be late," Clark stated as he handed Conner his lunch. In truth Conner's school wasn't that far from them and if he really had to he could have flown him there, but instead he insisted that they drove like everyone else. Clark had taken a great deal of time and effort setting the rule on how he was to act when he was Conner Kent and when he was Superboy. He had become almost as protected over Conner's secret Identity as Bruce was over Dick's and Jason's .

Closing and locking the door Conner and him headed down the hallway to the stairwell and ultimately to the parking garages.

The ride to school was a quite one as Clark thought over what the day held in store for them. His thoughts were interrupted however when Conner broke the silence by speaking.

"So have you though any more about me joining the soccer team," Conner asked hopefully.

"I have," Clark answered after a moment more of though.

"And…," Conner said leaving it open.

"Conner I just don't think it is a good idea for you to be joining the school's team when your still learning to control your powers," was his answer.

"So thats a no," Conner stated slouching in his seat and crossing his arms as he looked away from him.

"For now yes," Clark confirmed as he continued to watch the road before him. The two remained in silenced for a few moments before Clark could no longer take it "Conner you have to understand why I don't want you joining the team," Clark tried again in hopes that his son would understand.

"I do, you don't think I can control my powers enough to play with anyone other than the team," Conner replied not looking at his dad.

"That is not it," protested the man of steel.

"Then why," asked Conner this time looking to his dad.

"Its…complicated," Clark replied hesitantly. Though Conner wasn't far off from Clarks reasoning he was still uncertain on how to handle Conners power. After all he had never had to deal with having the abilities his son had at this age.

"I knew it," Conner said as he returned to stare out the window.

With a heavy sigh Clark pulled into the school parking lot pulling the car up to the loading zone. Putting the car in park he turned to look at his son "we'll talk more about this after school,"

"Fine," was all Conner could muster as he exited the car firmly closing it before he could hear any response from his dad.

Again Clark let out a heavy sigh as he watched his son walk through the school doors. Putting the car in drive the reporter drove off. When he was once again was in the flow of traffic Clark tapped at a few buttons on the console and soon heard the sound of a phone ringing.

"Wayne," came the ever so familiar monotone voice.

"Bruce its Clark do you have a minute," Clark asked not knowing who else to talk to about this.

"Yes what do you want," the millionaire asked in his usual business tone.

"I needs some advice," Clark admitted knowing it was best to always cut to the chase no matter which of his alter egos he dealt with.

Upon hearing that Bruce looked down at his watch he had a couple of hours of free time for a change and though he would have rather spent it doing research on his latest case. He knew that there must really be something weighing on his friend's mind if he was asking for advice.

"Well I'm acutely in Metropolis on business. If you really need to talk meet me at that diner say twenty minutes," Bruce stated flatly knowing that the office was the last place he should be having private meeting with Clark of all people.

"Sounds good," agreed Clark as he looked at his watch "see you then," and with that the call ended.

Bruce walked into the diner. He took a moment to look around spotting the person he was there to see quickly. Making his way to the corner booth the billionaire took his seat. A moment later a waitress appeared and poured him a cup of coffee. He thanked her and when she was no longer in hearing range turned to look at the reporter. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So why is it that you called seeking advice," Bruce said after a moment.

"Conner wants to join his schools soccer team," Clark stated plainly.

"And for this you call me up for advice," replied Bruce with a raised brow.

"You make it sound so simple," Clark said with a sigh.

"Well isn't it," Bruce stated as if it were.

"No," Clark said as he looked over the rims of his glasses.

"And whys that," Bruce asked leaning back in his seat.

"Because of his…," he began to answered only to allow his thoughts to trail off unsure of how to discuss his son's power in public.

"His abilities," Bruce supplied keeping his voice low.

"Yes," Clark said with an uneasy smile.

"I still don't see why you are so hesitant to allow him to play. If any thing I would assume you would jump at it," Bruce said taking a sip of his coffee.

"And why is that," Clark asked not seeing the other's reasoning.

"Well for one he will eventually have to learn to control his abilities in such settings where he'll have to react without having a chance to think. Yes he is already having to do that now but he is still having to concentrate to use the full extent of his gifts. Besides he will need to learn to juggle school and a personal life with his responsibilities. If he were to join his school's soccer team I would think that would be a good place to start. He still at the age where it still more for fun than it is for competition," Bruce said explaining his reasoning.

"I suppose so," Clark said as he leaned back. He had to hand it to Bruce he had a point. There would come a point where Conner would have to learn all of this and the last thing he wanted was for his son to have to learn to adapt as quickly as he had to.

"Besides what does his mother have to say about all of this," Bruce asked knowing Clark shouldn't be making this decision by himself.

"She is still off the grid and out of communication range. She won't be back until the end of the week," Clark informed him.

"I see and so that is why you called me," Bruce asked as he seemed to be given a glimpse of the bigger picture. He couldn't help the small smile that skated across his lip at the though.

"You know how she get when I call her while on mission without it being a dire emergency," Clark exclaimed while still keeping his voice low.

"I know but still," Bruce said a small smirk still on his lips "shouldn't you two already have this all figured out." he asked knowing full well that the situation between Clark and Conner's mother was sensitive.

"Should of but haven't," Clark stated giving up the losing argument. He already knew what she would say which is why he had called Bruce in the first place. If there would be anyone tot agree with him it would be him.

"If your that concerned about how he will handle so many obligations make it clear to him what will happen if it prove to be to much," Bruce stated bluntly as he took a sip of coffee.

"And that would be…," Clark asked.

"That you will cut back on his activities. That is what I did with Dick and Jason," Bruce answered "at least give him the chance to prove that he can handle it." he added making his point.

"I suppose your right," responded Clark with a sigh as he wondered again why he had chosen to call Bruce for advice.

"Because you know I'm always right," answered Bruce as if he knew what he was thinking. To which his only received a glare from the reporter sitting across from him.

**Author's note:**

**Well there you have it the first chapter of the long awaited sequel. To be honest I wasn't quite sure where to start. So I decided to I decided to take a page from Homer and sorta start it in the middle. I also chose to start it off with a small glimpse into the life that despite the circumstances they have built. With any luck we will see how that life is turned up side down soon. Well anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm always open to listening to what you guys have to say. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

4 Months Earlier

Superboy sat in the common area working on his homework. Training was due to start in less than an hour and afterward there really wasn't any time for it as he had to be in bed by 9:00. As much as he hated to admit it he was starting to feel the strain of school, soccer, and the team. School stated at 8:00am and went on till 2:00pm. Then it was soccer practice from 2:30pm to 3:30pm. Training started at 5:30pm and ended right at 7:30pm. There was the occasional mission that usually when late into the night and if he was lucky would be in bed by midnight. He was really glad for the fact soccer only held practice on Tuesdays and Thursday with a game every other Friday.

"Hey Conner watcha up to," the ever so familiar voice of Robin called as he looked over from his spot across the counter. When he had gotten there Conner had no clue, but truth be told that really didn't faze him anymore. Despite the fact he had super hearing anyone in the bat clan had the unique ability to sneak up on him. A talent perfected by Batman and passed down to his proteges.

"Homework," Conner replied simply enough not bothering looking up.

"Fun," Robin replied in a sarcastic tone. It wasn't that big of a secret that he wasn't that big of a fan of school work, and if weren't for the fact Batman would suspend him from not only the team but from Robin as well he wouldn't bother with it "hey you wanna play some video games," he asked.

"No," Conner replied simply.

"Why not," Robin asked hoping that if he would complain enough Conner would give.

"Cause this is due tomorrow," relied the young kryptonian not looking up from what was now clearly his spelling homework.

"Dude that can wait," Robin tried again "besides how many times do you get to just hang here," this time bring up the fact his dad was off world "I doubt your dad would know the difference if you didn't finished one assignment,"

"Dude one word Batman. He see and knows all and when it comes to reporting on what I do when dad's off world tells all," Clearly not willing to take the chance of getting caught.

"You're just being paranoid now," Robin started not wanting to admit Conner was right.

Whatever come back Conner had died in his throat as the intercom cracked to life "Team report for briefing" Nightwing's voice called over the intercom.

Perplex Conner followed Robin to the briefing room. It was the middle of the week and usually if there were any missions it took place on the weekend. Unless the mission was time sensitive in which case the older members took care of it. So the fact it was the middle of the week and the team was being called to the briefing room was strange.

When they arrived they saw Nightwing and Batman talking softly or more accurately having one of there silent conversations.

It took a few moments for everyone in the mountain to gather before Batman finally began to speak "approximately eighteen hours ago intelligence was received by the League of a illegal sell of stolen tech 90 miles west of here in New Haven Connecticut. Though the seller is still unknown we do know that the buyer is Black Mantis. The tech in question is of alien origins stolen from Starr Labs research facilities two months ago."

"As of this moment we do not know the purpose of the stole tech. The scientist were working on discovering its purpose when the theft took place," Nightwing chimed in no missing a beat "after the theft it seemed to have vanished. Neither the League or police were able to pick up on any leads until early this morning. When a random sweep of frequency detected a transmission referencing the stolen tech in a buy that was to take place tonight at midnight."

"It was originally determined that the League was to handle," Batman announced picking up on where Nightwing left off "however, with further investigation it was discovered that the criminal under ground is to keep a careful watch on any hero who has the potenital to cause a problem. Leaving every member of the League compromised and unable to complete the mission."

"It is for this reason this mission has been brought to the team. The League will make there presence know to be a good distance away from the location where the buy is to take place. We on the other hand are charged with the task of stopping the buy and retrieving the stolen tech," Nightwing finished.

"Nightwing will give you your individual assignments in transit. As it stand the Nightwing, Robin, Megan, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, and Superboy will be on the front in Alpha squad. The remainder of the team will hold a mile perimeter and be backup if need be as Beta squad. Remember that the main priority of the mission is to stop Mantis from gaining the tech. If possible retrieve it otherwise destroy it. Do I make my self clear," Batman stated making sure that everyone knew what their mission was.

He received a unified 'yes sir' before continuing "good you leave in two hours dismissed," he stated turning back to the holo counsel. With that everyone dispersed as they left to prepare for the nights mission. That is all but Superboy who remained in place shocked by the fact Batman had assigned him to alpha squad instead of beta squad.

Nightwing saw the shocked expression in his brother's face. Though he really couldn't blame him this was the first mission he would be on alpha squad since he was a teenager. Unlike passed occurrences where they introduced the younger one to alpha squad on less critical mission in this case there was no other choice. With such a short amount of time to from an action plan and squad Batman was relying heavily on his subconscious falling back into the habit of Alpha missions. They had seen it in training sessions with the original members of the team how he fell back with easy into the rhythm and pace they would set. Play either to their strengths or weakness depending on what side he was in the training. In the few mission he had been on that ended with him fighting he had done well. Batman and Nightwing both had confidence that he could accomplish the mission. The only problem was the what if question that kept repeating in the back of there minds. What if they were wrong and he got hurt. Not only were they sending him into a situation where there was a very high chance of such, but they were doing so without Superman's permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy stood crouched on the on the roof of a warehouse overlooking to area the buy was to take place. Nightwing stood at the opposite corner of the roof also keeping an eye on the ground below. Though he was a bit more aware of their surrounding area as well. He had strict orders from Batman to keep a careful watch over Superboy. Though they had been force into a situation that in order to succeed they had to have Superboy, and with a little bit of Bat persuasion would have gotten Superman to agree and consent they hadn't the time. Superman was off world and out of communication range for another four hours. Long past the time of the buy. If something bad were to happen to Superboy under Batman's command now then there would be hell to pay.

Which was why Superboy had been assigned Nightwing as his partner. Though no one was aware of that detail. Though Robin seemed to have his suspicions when he heard the partner line up.

'Alpha squad report,' called Nightwing through the mind link Megan had established when he saw it was nearing midnight.

'Alpha two reporting, nothing happening by the water,' Megan reported as she and Zatanna stood watch down below closer to the waters edge.

'Alpha three, no activity on the ground or roof tops," Robin stated as he and Artemis crouched in the rafters giving them a unique view of the ground and roof tops while still concealing their locations.

'Alpha four, still no…wait a minute I see a SUV entering from the North gate. No make that three. They"re heading your way I'd say you have four minute before they arrive.' Kid Flash announced.

'Alright team hold positions. Alpha squad maintain stealth until the buyer shows and the tech is in play. Beta squad hold perimeter and monitor for any further arrivals. KF, Rocket when they pass through follow but stay hidden, got it,'

'Go it,' was his reply.

Meanwhile back at the cave Batman stood monitoring the mission. To do his part he had made his presence in Gotham known. Stopping a few low level drug deals, a couple armed heists and a mugging. He called it a night and headed back to the Bat cave and Zeta to the Mountain. Arriving thirty or so minutes till midnight. By then it was too late for any hero to join the team without endangering the mission. High level criminals were stating to get smart doing any major deals in cities and towns that didn't have a resident superhero. Making the location of the buy harder to get to because there was no Zeta beam near by.

As things stood he would only be able to monitor. A fact that made him uneasy. In all honesty this entire mission made him feel uneasy. Why he wasn't sure it was just something about the whole mission that didn't feel right.

Whatever problems that he still had were put on hold as the zeta beam came to life.

'_Recognize Superman 01' _the metallic voice of the computer rang as and Batman froze though to the untrained eye he didn't seem phased by it.

When Superman entered the room from the zeta beam the first thing he was aware of was the fact it was quite, too quite. Then he saw Batman standing typing away at the holo console. Not all that strange for him to do when Nightwing was away leading missions.

"Hello Batman," Superman greeted pleasantly. His only response was a slight grunt of acknowledgment.

"Nightwing to Batman," Came the sound of the black and blue cladded hero.

"Batman here what is your status," Batman asked know all to well Superman could hear them.

"A small convoy of SUV's was spotted at the north gate. We are assuming its the seller, but the buyer has yet to show," Nightwing reported though his voice sounded to be in hushed tones.

"Copy that, maintain stealth positions until you have a eyes on the tech. Until then maintain radio silence," Batman said ending the communication.

"The team is on a mission," Superman asked surprised knowing that when he left there had not been any missions set for the week.

"We received intel early this morning of an illegal sell of stolen tech. The team was the only ones available that had the ability to accomplish the mission," Batman stated knowing that there was no hiding the fact that Conner was on said mission much longer.

"Who did you send," Superman asked knowing that if Nightwing had been sent it was big.

"The Team," Batman replied plainly.

"Well that's specific," Superman stated a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"The Team," Batman said again this time with a little bit more infancies on team.

"The whole team," Superman asked catching on to what he was saying.

"Yes," replied Batman already feeling the intensity of the Kryptonian's glare.

"Why did you send him," Superman demanded trying to keep himself calm.

"Because there wasn't time to train a team. The mission was time sensitive and rather than selecting a team based on which abilities best matched the situation, and train them to work in sink with one and other. It was decided that the original team was the best alternative. They are the best equipped to handle the mission perimeters and can adapt to fit the situation quickly and in sink with the each other," Batman explained not bothering to look at him.

"If anything happens to him Bruce…," Superman stated leaving the sentence open. He was mad about Batman sending his son on such a high profile mission, but he was not without reason. He saw Batman's logic and in a similar situation would most likely made the same choice. Conner was ready to take on more high profile missions. Though he was not near the level he had been, he was just as capable as Robin. Having been train not only by Canary but the Bat clan as well. What he lacked in power he made up for in skill. Now that he thought about it he was nearly the same level he'd once been so many years ago just in different ways. Why would anyone doubt that he was ready.

"I never doubt he was ready it was you who was hesitant to let him prove himself," Batman stated still not turning to look at the Man of Steel.

Superman just glared at the Dark Knight. Unsure how he known what he was thinking.

"I've been in your position before Clark, twice, It never gets easier but eventually they have to fly on the own," Batman stated again still not turning around "its better that it happens now that he has the entire team standing by to fall back on for back up."

"Bruce…," Superman started only to be cut short by the crackling of the comm coming to life.

"Black Mantis has arrived and the deal is in progress tech is in sight, requesting permission to move in," Nightwing whispered to his comm.

"Permission granted," Batman ordered. It was at this point he was able to access the security feed allowing the two mentors to watch the fight that broke out.

Nightwing gave the order and with that Alpha squad moved in. Kid Flash along with Megan, Zatanna, and Rocket made quick work of the Mantis goons. On the other hand, Nightwing, Robin, Artemis, and Superboy worked on the still unknown seller's men.

It came as quite the shock when the four of them found that the men they were fighting were well skilled.

'Artemis, Superboy, secure the tech,' Nightwing ordered as he and Robin cleared a path for the two. Superboy was the first to reached the case that was no bigger than a large suitcase. It was then that he saw a smaller case. He reached for it and in the process knocked off what had remained of the tarp that covered it.

As Nightwing and Robin fought to keep the seller's guys from where Superboy and Artemis were they felt a pang of fear run through them. In fact the whole team felt the same bone chilling fear wash over them. It caught them all by surprise though they were experienced enough to keep their focus. As they quickly determined that the fear that they felt was not their own rather it was accidentally broad cast to them through the mind link.

'Superboy what's wrong,' Nightwing half asked half demanded. Knowing now was not the time for the young kryptonian to freeze.

'Lexcorp' Superboy stated plainly as he continued to stare at the logo printed upon the case 'the seller is Lexcorp.'

"What," Nightwing exclaimed as he landed a foot across the jaw of one of the guys he was fighting.

"What is it, whats wrong," this time it was Batman who spoke, but was ignored

What happened next seemed to happened in slow motion. Nightwing looked up to see a guy standing in the open doorway of the warehouse with what appeared to be a cannon. Following the line of sight he traced it back to where Superboy still stood crouched by the case frozen.

"Team fall back its a trap," Nightwing ordered both out loud and through the mind link "Artemis get Superboy out of there," he ordered causing the archer to pause in what she was doing to look over to Nightwing who was running towards them pointing to the figure standing in the doorway in an attempt to tell her what was about to happen.

However it was too little to late, as it finally dawned on her what was happening the cannon fired. In that moment not even Kid Flash was fast enough to pull Superboy out of the line of fire.

Both Batman and Superman watch in horror as Nightwing reached Superboy just as the cannon fire and hit its target. However what happen next they weren't sure. The back lash of the cannon had been powerful enough to disable both the security feed and comm link.

"What happened," Superman demanded as Batman worked to get the video feed back. Batman didn't answer choosing to instead focus on getting the video feed back.

It took several minutes of endless typing before the connection was reestablished and they had communication back on line.

"Batman do you read, this is Robin requesting medical assistance. I repeat Superboy has been hit and Nightwing is down," Robin called franticly through the com link.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that took way longer to post than it should have. I apologize for taking so long to update. The last few weeks have been crazy what with finals and midterms within weeks of each other it has been hard to find time to do much else beyond school and work. There is something to be said about having to do piping homework every night, and if it wasn't in royal icing it was in chocolate. Anyways tell me what you think of the new chapter and with any luck I won't get lost in finals to the point I have no time to write. Until next time….**


	4. Chapter 4 author's notice

It is my up most displeasure that all of my story are on hiatus until futher notice. The hard drive of my computer has for the most part crapped out. To get it fixed I have to take it in for repair and hope that they can fix it. However the likely hood of the chapters I had in progress begin recovered rather than lost is very unlikely. Therefore i will have to begin from scratch and write them all over again. And that is if I can get it fixed otherwise i will have to get a new computer and if that is the case there is no telling when i will be able to start writting again. The only reason I am able to write this message now is because of my iPad. Hopefully I will beable to get this matter resolved quickly and be able to get back to writing. I am so sorry. Until next time(hopeful not too long)...


End file.
